Talk:Web of Disruption
Does it interupt if it's remove before the 10 sec?—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:49, 22 September 2006 (CDT) I'm guessing it does, it says it interrupts when it ends. :P - Geon 15:50, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :wastrel worry says end and dont do dmg when end premeturely. :p —'├ Aratak ┤' 20:46, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Wastrel's Worry specifically states that it deals the damage after 3 seconds. Based on the skill description, this will interrupt if it is ended prematurely. 220.233.103.77 20:53, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::It will. I've been using it all morning. Alt F Four 06:47, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Shatter Delusions? -- Dashface 09:41, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::If the skill is self-removed then it shouldn't do anything (Terra Xin 09:53, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::::What on earth gave you that idea? Wastrel's Worry, I assume. Wastrel's is worded differently to this. In wastrels, the damage is only done if the hex lasts it's full duration, so shatter or drain delusions wouldn't cause the damage. This has the same wording as Phantom Pain, which is fairly popular to use as shatterbait, as then you can cause a deep wound and some damage. --Khoross 13:19, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::erm no. I'm speaking on behalf of logic. It's simply impossible for this hex to interrupt you if you use a hex-removal skill on yourself, because the hex removal skill would end, then it would remove the hex, and 'then' the hex would interrupt. It can't interrupt something that is removing it... Note that I did say "Self-Removed". If anything that I have said turns out to be false, then the skill description is flawed, because the hex removal never occured because it was interrupted, but then the hex should still be in play because it wasn't removed.(Terra Xin 06:20, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::::::Ah, that makes sence. I thought you meant self remove as in the person who cast it removing it, as your comment was immediatly after a suggestion to use shatter delusions on it. Presumably if you use a hex removal skill on yourself to get rid of it the interrupt will trigger, but will miss everything unless you have a skill chained after your hex remover. --Khoross 09:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Removing it with Holy Veil will interrupt yourself --waywrong 23:18, 18 November 2006 (CST) Very nice spell, I like putting it as the only hex on everyone in a 6 man HA team, pure evil if the other team's monks are AI or just docile :D — Skuld 03:52, 20 November 2006 (CST) Yes, nice spell. It makes me think now of mesmers as able to interrupt at a similar level as rangers do. All other mesmer's interruption skills have somo hindrance (like too long recharge time, too expensive in energy, disable other skills, etcetera) or some limitation (interrupt only spells)... I just hope it does not become too popular, so that the knife of the nerfer does not fall upon it.--mariano 08:54, 24 February 2007 (CST) Hex application Is the hexing contingient on the initial interrupt? That is, if you fail to interrupt your opponent, is the hex still placed? I didn't get a chance to test this one. Tarinoc 00:43, 28 September 2006 (CDT) The wording is ambiguous. Since the interrupt and hex clauses are two seperate sentences, I would've thought they'd be independant, but then it goes on to say interrupted "again", which makes it sound like the first one succeeding was essential. Arshay Duskbrow 01:12, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Not so, there is such a thing as a failed interrupt, i.e. an interrupt that didn't interrupt anything, but that's not saying the interrupt didnt happen.(Terra Xin 09:52, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) :Also from the wording, this seems to interrupt Actions, so you're very unlikely to miss the first interrupt unless you hit someone running. --Theeth (talk) 20:44, 29 September 2006 (CDT) i was just thinking this with physic distraction. alot of interrupt in this one hex, may aswell manipulate that into a knockdown. :The wording on the description is wrong. This skill does not interrupt actions! Only skills and spells. But the target is hexed wether there was an initial interupt, or not. ::If that's the case then the wording on the description just needs to be interpreted differently. All other skills that specifically state "Interrupt target foe's action" will also interrupt attacks. This would be the only skill to just state "Interrupt target foe." Even so, it should still interrupt attacks, or have its wording corrected. -- Terra Xin 02:33, 5 November 2006 (CST) I like this as a cover hex. What exactly does this interrupt? Will it interrupt pretty much anything, like how I understand Complicate to work? It doesn't say what it interrupts, so I have no idea. :When it says "Interrupt target foes action" it means everything, theres usually some special stuff added on, like on complicate its an interrupt skill with anti signet feature added in. Dr Titan 22:47, 1 January 2007 (CST) Sweet Paired with an Earthbind Rit, this would hurt all casters (except possibly monks, with all their 1/4th and 1/2 second casts and such >_<) LavaEdge324++ 16:06, 15 April 2007 (CDT) EDIT: Forgot to log in. Again. yeh! — Skuld 16:10, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Yay a Warrior Variant! LavaEdge324++ 20:38, 16 April 2007 (CDT) This spell is not a projectile, some of us think coz it is a web :) great skill for secondary mesmers as it requires no investment and gives a possible second interrupt when it is removed. has been a standard on my prot monk heroes' bar for a long long time, and i've been known to add it to other secondary mesmer bars when they have the energy for it. don't think the nerf bat will hit this skill as it is fairly well balanced, and the second interrupt is more about luck than skill really...Tzalaran 18:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC)